Lavendcrkeeper
by Aviaries
Summary: "I don't get what this has to do with tumbling." "It has nothing to do with tumbling. It's called Tumblr." Chip introduces Clare to an entirely new world of fandoms and searching. (Not crack or anything. It's supposed to be cute or whatever.)
1. Log In

"I don't know how I feel about using the internet."

"Clare you'll do fine."

Chip was standing beside her, at a laptop which Chip spelled with wi-fi. "It's pretty easy, actually. And I've already made you an account! You just have to go on the site and ask questions."

"I don't get what this has to do with tumbling."

"It has nothing to do with tumbling. It's called Tumblr."

The blonde bit her lip and turned to the keyboard. Her fingernails clicked against the plastic of the keys. She didn't know how to type, so she was hunting and pecking. Chip made a note to teach her soon.

"I don't know, Chip."

"Just try it. They won't bite. Besides, you're friends with _garudamage_ , so you'll do great. I'll teach you how to interact with the good ones and the trolls."

"Trolls!?"

"Internet creeps. Calm down, Clare. You'll be fine."

* * *

Chip taught her the basic controls. Enter text. Reply. How to ask questions. Lingo, though he wasn't completely hip on it anyways.

"I think you're all set."

"What did you set my account as?"

" _lavendcrkeeper_ "

"Why?"

"It matched you. Lavender, like the flower, and keeper, because you're the gatekeeper."

"Okay."

Chip frowned. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I like it. But won't people know that it's me? It implies that I'm _the_ gatekeeper."

The yellow mage laughed. "There are a lot of people claiming to be me. It comes with being a celebrity."

"Okay." Clare didn't look terribly convinced, but she went with it. "What do I do now?"

"Just browse around. Find some memes-"

"Memes?"

"-reblog things, make your blog. It's all fun. Just watch out for the excessive cursing."

Clare nodded and took to the keyboard again. "Okay. I'll try it. But if I don't understand it-"

"I'll help you. I'll come back, I'm just going to work. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay." She was already reading about the voices in her head not changing volumes.


	2. Whose Army?

_A/N: I guess I should clear some things up right now. I'm changing the timeline. In this story, it is 2016. I know that Mystic Force takes place in around 2006, but I'm scrapping that for the sake of the story. The Master was defeated in 2013. Here are the ages: Madison is 22, Chip Nick and Vida are 23, Xander and Clare are 24._

 _Tumblr has messaging. Reblogs are uneditable. Everything works as it does as of May 7th 2016._

* * *

It was a sunny day now and Chip was happily strolling into Rootcore with a giant grin plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Clare about a new CD he had found. Instead, he found something else.

"Clare? Have you been sitting here all night?"

Chip was surprised to say the least to find the blonde sitting at the laptop with her hands clicking away at the keys. "Are you alright?"

Clare didn't seem to notice him until his reflection appeared in the darkened section of the screen.

She whipped around and smiled broadly. "Hey, Chip! This is the best website. I don't know how I got along without it! People know how to make potions! People know how to make butterbeer!"

"Butter- oh. Like Harry Potter?"

"Yes!"

"Okay."

"Chip, this is fantastic!"

Chip nodded but frowned. "You don't look like you've slept."

There was a look of embarrassment on Clare's face as she said, "I haven't really. I fell asleep around midnight with my face on the keyboard."

"I see."

"But I'm alright!" She hurried to say. "Udonna came by and put a blanket over me. I don't think she knew what I was doing."

"It didn't concern her?"

"Maybe it did. She trusts me. Ever since she came back from Nick's, she seems to be adapting to modern things. She even has a cell phone. A mobile!"

"A mobile?"

"I don't know her number. Nick suggested that she get it. She doesn't carry it much, but she does when she goes to town. You've seen her when she goes to town. She's all modern and stuff."

That was true. Much to the Rangers' surprise, Udonna had changed a lot from the woman they met in the woods one dreary day. When she went with Madison to town to surprise Nick for his birthday at work, she was wearing long white pants and a white blouse with a silver paisley pattern over it. Nothing mystical about it. And she looked so.. normal? Clare, on the other hand, was the first to modernize. It wasn't like she was so far on the mystic side to begin with. She always liked the simple outfits. Nick started bringing her Harry Potter t-shirts when the obsession started, and Chip had bought her her very own Hufflepuff shirt, which she wore proudly on September First, the year they defeated the Master. They had all stayed close somehow. Except Nick, but only sometimes. He would disappear for weeks and came back suddenly now and again..

"I don't understand him," Vida said once.

Clare shrugged. "He's there if you need him, and I think that's what matters to me, right?"

Vida shrugged in return. "I guess so."

Maddie felt fine with it. He was doing some soul search, she told the others. "He's unlocked an entirely different world. I think he just needs some normalcy."

* * *

"Woah. You found the post about _My Immortal_." Chip winced. "Don't read that. Don't you _ever_ read that."

"Why?"

"Just don't. It's not good. In fact, it's terrible."

"Okay. But why?"

"It's awful. It's so bad that there are parodies of it all over the web."

Clare nodded. "Is it that bad?"

"Yeah. It is."

There was a solemn look on Chip's face. It was for all those who had decided to read the story without commentary.

"What other Harry Potter tags are there?"

Chip thought for a moment. "You can type in any character name and see what comes up."

"Neville."

"Try it. Just put in 'Longbottom' when you do. Filters it a bit more."

* * *

"You and what army? You know whose-... I don't get it, Chip."

Chip knit his eyebrows together before smiling, then laughing. Clare looked put-out.

"Come on, tell me what's so funny. I don't understand."

"You and what army... You know whose army. You Know Who, like He Who Must Not be Named's Army. Get it?"

"Yes?"

"You know whose army. You know who's army."

"Ah!"

"See?"

"That is clever, Chip!"

"I don't know who came up with it but they have my kudos."

"Kudos," Clare asked.

"My applause. I appreciate them, think they've done a good job. Kudos."

Clare nodded. "I like the internet. I wish I had this when I was a child."

"No you don't."

"Why?"

Chip gave his second solemn face. "Tumblr was a dark place in the Tumblr ancient days. Things were screwy, music files were questionable. There wasn't any messaging, notes would glitch. Tumblr could be a dark place in times of old."

"Times of old? I mean, it's pretty cool now."

"Clare, you haven't met the trolls yet."

"I still don't get what you mean by 'trolls.'"

The yellow ranger put a hand on her shoulder. "They're those who like to evoke rage for fun. They call people names, point out stupid, unnecessary things. Sometimes they threaten people, act like know-it-alls, tell people to die."

"That's horrible!" She exclaimed.

"Yes," he said, "it is."

"I do hope I don't meet a troll."

"They're everywhere. People do really stupid things, you know."

"Yeah." Clare closed the computer top and sighed. "What about we get something to drink. We have lemonade. We can have lemonade."

Chip nodded. "Lemonade it is."

* * *

 _A/N: Alright, there's chapter 2! I'm enjoying this, actually. Didn't expect to make multiple chapters, but here we are. Hopefully I can work out some more iconic or popular posts to comment on. Don't know how long this story will last, but I can try. Beliefiisms out!_


End file.
